create a character:
by little21
Summary: Hi! Create a character for an upcoming story I'g goin to write..! Submit a birdkid! Or human! :
1. Submit a character!

**Hi guys! :)**

**I though I'd try this for myself. CREATE A CHARACTER! Ive always submitted characters to Max Ride create a characters and mine never made it so im going to do this by myself :)**

**A few simple rules I'd like you to follow, if you will: **

**Name: **

**Nickname(If any): **

**Gender:**

**Age(no more than 16 no less than 5): **

**Eye color:**

**Hair color: **

**hairstyle:**

**skin color: **

**Body type(fat, skinny, tall, short): **

**supernatural abilities(doesn't have to have any but preferred) :**

**Wings(I'd like them to be birdkids, humans if you must): **

**personality: **

**Romance: **

**Mix: **

**tattoos or scars(if any): **

**hates:**

**loves: **

**style(dark like Fang, preppy like Nudge) : **

**strengths:**

**weaknesses:**

**fave food:**

**fave color: **

**talents(normal): **

**height:**

**weight: **

**usually wears:**

**Where they were created or where they came from: **

**anything extra details: **

**If you submitted a character thank you! I will post the winner as soon as possible! They do not need to be birdkids, they can be humans but I prefer birdkids, with unique names :) **

**Im making a flock of 6 but I also need human accomplices and a pet(if you want to submit one) **

**If your going to submit a pet)**

**Name:**

**Type of pet: **

**color of fur: **

**color of eyes: **

**special powers: **

**mutations(like wings): **

**any extra details: **

**Thank you and every character submitted will be looked over. :)**

**Good luck and happy reviewing hehe 3 :)!**


	2. A little heads up ! :

**Little note for ya!:**

**I need older kids(round the age of 14-16) **

**I need more guys (older ones)**

**And I need a flock leader (wink wink nudge nudge)**


	3. another heads up!

**Thank you everyone who submitted characters, I already have some ideas on who im going to pick. Umm, slight problem though. So many people submitted girls, I need some boys too please. **

**Ages: **

**I need boys around the age from 14-15 and 8-10. **

**I also need pets! Thanks again!**

**I will post the winners as soon as I find out :)**

**Oh! One other thing. Im having an awful hard time picking the leader. I've narrowed it down between two girls. **

**Rosella or Rose created by: xXjaziXx**

**Lenay created by: cutiepie **

**Check them out under reviews and either PM me or comment and tell me which one YOU think would be a better leader...Thanks!**


	4. Winners!

Lenay - 14

Killian - 16

Rosella - 15

Finley or Finn -

Lukas or Night - 8

Ryan -

Name: Lenay Winds (Leader)

Nickname(If any): Lenna or Nay

Gender: Female

Age(no more than 16 no less than 5): 14 (she knows her exact birthday)

Eye color: ice blue

Hair color: a pretty curly golden blonde

hairstyle: natural curls either leaves it down, in a ponytail, or in a braid

skin color: creamy vanilla

Body type(fat, skinny, tall, short): skinny and kinda short

supernatural abilities(doesn't have to have any but preferred) : she can sense others emotions and control them. When she gets super mad, her eyes glow white and she radiates energy. She can fight like no other girl. She has high pain tolerance(can take alot of pain) shes pretty strong but not super strong, really graceful and really agressive

Wings(I'd like them to be birdkids, humans if you must): pure snow white

personality: is a really laid back kinda girl. Shes a leader when she needs to be and really cares for the flock. she loves to smile and have a good time but can be the devil of hell when she needs to. Is really agressive and when shes on a rampage, she doesn't stop.

Romance: If you got a guy for her

Mix: 98% human 2% dove

tattoos or scars(if any): has an odd all black tattoo of an eagle on her back.

hates: being second in command, being told what to do, looking weak, being weak, being treated like a child, whitecoats and scientists and doctors.

loves: her flock, being free, flying

style(dark like Fang, preppy like Nudge) : is always happy but can be cammanding

strengths: the air and the ground

weaknesses: water, being captured, needles, seeing animals getting hurt, seeing her flock getting hurt

fave food: doesn't have one

fave color:purple

talents(normal): she can cook pretty well, shes a really good dancer, shes really graceful, she can draw like theres no tomorrow and shes really flexible

height: 5'3

weight: 80lbs

usually wears: worn blue skinny jeans, her signature red sweatshirt or her black sweatshirt

Where they were created or where they came from: The school

anything extra details: shes really pretty

Name: Killian (Possibly Lenay's "romance")

Nickname:Kil

Gender:Male

Age:16

Eye color:Dark black

Hair color:Light brown

hairstyle:Long-in his eyes- mildly curly

skin color:Almond color

Body type:Tall skinny/ bony

supernatural abilities:Is very quiet and can always sense danger

Wings:Golden in the sunlight but tan anywhere else

personality:Overly dramatic but is always willing to help and is loving and caring

Romance:Only one special girl (the one reviewing this)

Mix:

tattoos or scars:A scar on the back of his neck in the shape of a "K" but his hair covers it

hates:hates to be hated

loves:loves to be loved

style: Talks alot and loves to have fun, but when he needs to be serious, he is a brick wall

strengths:His voice is charming and gets his strengths from darkness

weaknesses:Leaving his famliy (the flock)

fave food:ANYTHING!

fave color:Dark Blue

talents:He's amazing, and can do almost anything

height:6'5

weight:136

usually wears:A dark green shrit, with blak jeans and black shoes

Where they were created or where they came from:No ones knows

anything extra details: He's AMAZING!

Name: Rosella (Second in command, her and Lenay fight all the time)

Nickname: Rose, or El, but mainly Rose

Age: 15

Gender: Female

Eye color: literally the color of the sky, with a purple ring around the iris

Hair color: blonde

hairstyle: to her hips, softly curls

skin color: tanned, but not overly

Body type(fat, skinny, tall, short): tall and slender, but any boys from 13.5 to 16 years of age in the flock would be taller than her .. She'd be like, 5'8, 5'9

supernatural abilities(doesn't have to have any but preferred): she can speak to animals and can control nature. Eg, if she was fighting in a forest or a jungle, she could make a vine of ivy or something tie the enemy up, stuff like that.

Wings(I'd like them to be birdkids, humans if you must): she has the wings of a Rosella, only with a14 feet wingspan. Enough said.

personality: cautious and wary towards strangers, but kind, loving and caring if she is close to you. She is sarcastic and has attitude, though, and is ruthless in a fight. Her angelic looks are sometimes misleading; she is a fierce opponent. If you get in her bad side, you will regret it - she is very capable of hurting anyone. Snaps at people when she's upset.

Romance: Yes

Mix: 97% human, 2% rosella and 1% unknown. The whitecoats believe she comes from a goddess of nature, but nothing is proven, and it could very well be myth. They did NOT put the wings on her; they found her in a jungle when she was 6 months old with them already on, in the care of a tiger. They had to kill it to get her.

tattoos or scars(if any): a scar going from the top of her left ribcage to her right hip, across her tummy. A tattoo from the school on her ankle that reads, '4131REU90'.

hates: the School, whitecoats, Erasers (if they're the baddies in this story), animals in pain, forests being demolished, her loved ones getting hurt, knives

loves: animals, nature, flying, freedom, swimming, helping people, seeing the bewildered looks on the faces of the whitecoats when she says something snarky and witty

style(dark like Fang, preppy like Nudge): she usually wears tank tops, either blue, green, or grey (doesn't matter the shade), and short shorts, but never denim. And I forgot to mention this in the powers: she can make her wings disappear inside her back, but if they're kept there for too long it grows uncomfortable for her. She normally just wears canvas shoes. She keeps it simple yet stylish. If it's cold she wears full length black leggings, usually, in fashion ankle boots, a tank, and a trench.

strengths: being near animals or plantlife makes her stronger and her powers increase

weaknesses: being AWAY from nature, and gold. She cant touch it without pain, and can't be within 6 feet of it

fave food: marshmallows

fave color: green

talents(normal): painting landscapes, and the violin, but doing those things are very rare and treasured opportunities for her

height: already said that

weight: probably about 35kg, or 95 to 100 pounds .. Very light.

usually wears: already said that

Where they were created or where they came from: the School, but, for her, it's called the Facility for Genetic Enhancements, the Facility, or the FGE. She does not and has NEVER known it as the school.

anything extra details: she's beautiful but doesn't know it, and LOVES spring

Name: Lukas Winters

Nickname(If any): Night

Gender: Male

Age(no more than 16 no less than 5): 8

Eye color: Grass-green.

Hair color: Pale brown

Hairstyle: Wavy, slightly longer than Dusk's, normally messy.

Skin color: Lightly tanned

Body type(fat, skinny, tall, short): Small, thin.

Supernatural abilities(doesn't have to have any but preferred) : Can block the powers of others, meaning that they can not use their powers.

Wings(I'd like them to be birdkids, humans if you must): Pale brown.

Personality: Night is stubborn and determined. He doesn't trust easily, and his siblings are his world; he would do anything to protect them.

Romance: No

Mix: 96% human, 2% avian, 2% cat.

tattoos or scars(if any): None

Hates: The school, erasers, whitecoats, being underground, train stations, large crowds, cages, dogs, anyone that hurts him or his siblings.

Loves: Running, climbing, flying, his siblings, being free,

Style(dark like Fang, preppy like Nudge) : Dark

Strengths: Good fighter, keeps his siblings calm, logical thinker.

Weaknesses: Doesn't understand the world.

Fave food: Any type of sweets.

Fave color: Black.

Talents(normal):

Height: 3'8

weight: Light

Usually wears: Jeans, black jacket, blue t-shirt, orange cap, green trainers.

Where they were created or where they came from: A lab in Washington.

Anything extra details: His cat DNA gives him pale brown cat ears and a tail, sharpened teeth, retractable claws and pads on his hands and feet.

They were taken from the hospital three hours after their birth as their mother was drugged and their father was getting something to eat. Their parents (Willow and Sean) never gave up on them. They were three of four, strangely, a girl, Lily, was left behind at the hospital, and they have two other siblings, Drew, 12, and Jenny, 4. Their family lives in New York.

Name: Ryan

Nickname(If any): (optional) Ry

Gender: M

Age(no more than 16 no less than 5): 15

Eye color: Green with brown flecks (like a cross-section of a kiwi)

Hair color: blonde

hairstyle:longish (for a guy, not like Steven Tyler GOD NO!)

skin color:cream

Body type(fat, skinny, tall, short): 6'1 kind of medium build. has muscles from fighting

supernatural abilities(doesn't have to have any but preferred) : He actually gets an idea of what moves his enemies will make, a split second before they make them, thus what he refers to as "instinct". Also he's more agile than the others because his pulse is faster, also his downfall when it comes to his heart almost beating TOO fast

Wings(I'd like them to be birdkids, humans if you must): brown with white tips on the primaries and secondaries

personality: He's kind of the comic relief, always breaking off a badie's rant with some snide comment or joke. He keeps the flock smiling through the worst situations and believes that there's always hope, you just have to find it, or sometimes make it for yourself. He doesn't believe in luck, and blames all his successes on "pure instinct" and his failures on "letting other people feel good about themselves". He refuses to back down on anything he's determined to do, and finds fighting fun, even though he's not the best at it at first. He'll pick a fight just for the heck of it, and commonly makes victory speeches at the end of fights, explaining how it's not his enemy's fault that they're inferior to his awesome skills, good looks, and pure instinct. If he's not smiling, you know you're in some serious trouble.

Romance: if you feel like theres a girl for him

Mix: 98% human 2% avian

tattoos or scars(if any): MANY dark scars from experiments to test his pain tolerance levels.

hates: People that don't listen to him and take things way too seriously. Also cry babies who whine. He hates them.

loves:Cheeseburgers and fighting, as well as scaring the heck out of people

style(dark like Fang, preppy like Nudge) : Cargo pants or jeans and a camo T-shirt. Hair usually messy from flying, but he likes it cus it looks good.

strengths: personality) optimism, keeps calm in bad situations, makes sure everybody's happy (fighting) He's agile and can avoid most blows with his "instinct". Great at dodgeball.

weaknesses: (personality) Cheeseburgers. The guy would drop everything for a hot platter of cheeseburgers. Oh and he can't take fights. If people don't listen to him and keep fighting, or bring him into it, he actually gets offended and has the urge to fight it out physically. (fighting) He's a newbie at it and thinks it's the best thing since sliced bread, but often picks fights he has no hope of winning on his own. Also he's left handed and often leaves his right side undefended.

fave food: cheeseburgers

fave color: dark green

talents(normal): dodgeball, tracking things down, avoiding things (both physically and procrastination)

height: 6'1"

weight: ermmm... average?

usually wears: see style

Where they were created or where they came from: The School

anything extra details: he has a very developed serious side that he almost never shows but its there under all of his usual shenanigans, mostly because he used to have possibly the worst time at the school

Name: Finley

Nickname(If any): Finn

Gender: female

Age(no more than 16 no less than 5): 11

Eye color: light blue

Hair color: chocolate brown

hairstyle: chin length straight hair

skin color: slight tan

Body type(fat, skinny, tall, short): skinny, short

supernatural abilities(doesn't have to have any but preferred) : unaturally quiet when she moves around

Wings(I'd like them to be birdkids, humans if you must): snow white with gray speckles

personality: quiet, bookish, mild-tempered(though she does have bad dreams about the experiments performed on her, from which she wake up in a cold sweat), smart, always has the answer, Finn is mute(she can't talk, but she can still hear. You hardly ever see her without her notepad which she writes on when she wants to tell people things), friendly, smiles a lot, hard-working

Romance: probably not...she is 11

Mix: 98% human, 2% bird

tattoos or scars(if any): a scar that extends from right above where her voice box is to just underneath it(one of the experiments she went through was how well she could handle having no way to talk to anyone. The people who performed the experiment removed her voice box. She was locked in a cage for a week and was taunted by food that wasn't given to her unless she asked for it.)

hates: obnoxious people, rudness, loudness, people who are too full of themselves, bananas, coconuts, tomatoes

loves: reading, doodling on her notepad, stuffed animals(especially her stuffed owl named Gilbert), oranges, carrots

style(dark like Fang, preppy like Nudge): flowy dresses

strengths: stealth, running

weaknesses: stuffed animals

fave food: oranges

fave color: lime green

talents(normal): she is a good artist

height: 4ft 9in

weight: 88

usually wears: a flowy halter top lime green mid calf length dress, little gray ankle boots

Where they were created or where they came from: The School

anything extra details: nope!

**Thank you everybody who submitted a character! Im sorry if I didn't pick yours. I'll always use one if I need more :) Congratz to the creates of**

**Lenay Winds**

**Killian**

**Rosella(Rose)**

**Ryan**

**Finley(Finn)**

**Lukas Winters (Is it ok if I call him Luka? Plz tell me)**

**I considered all of them :) **

**Im not sure what the stories going to be called but if you add me as a fave author, you can check now and then for it. You don't have to buts its a suggestion. Also you can PM me. **

**Im excited to start the story :)**

**No pet yet, but when I find one i'll tell you guys, I still need more pet submission please :)**


End file.
